


Breathe Me

by radholladay



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Depression, M/M, Near Death, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hadn't felt this way since his high school years, he needed to feel the cool metal of his best friend. Everything was getting to him, the normal jokes the boys made at him. He just didn't want that one person to find out, Michael. He loved him too much. What happens when Gavin storms out of the office and Michael follows?</p>
<p>*A/N : If you're triggered by self harm, mentions of if, please read this cautiously!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

It was a sunny day at the Rooster Teeth office in Austin, Texas. The heat was being a stubborn bitch heating up the whole office to an unenjoyable temperature. It was a Friday, and they were recording a Minecraft Let's Play. You could tell all of them were being affected by the heat, they were louder than normal.

 

"GAVIN YOU IGNORANT FUCK WHY WOULD YOU KILL ME WHEN I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME" Michael screamed at Gavin after he looked back at his screen to find that he was dead.

"Mi-coo, I was just messing with you I'm sorry" Gavin cooed at Michael trying to sound as innocent as possible

"YOU KNOW THAT I WAS BEING SERIOUS GOD SOMETIMES YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID"

"But Michael.. I'm sorry" Gavin could tell that he actually made Michael upset by this, and was trying his hardest to apologize to his best friend

Ray barged into their conversation after hearing too much fighting "Gavin, he did say that he was being serious, and you kind of fucked shit up for him... again."

(Gavin's P.O.V)

 

I can't believe I let myself be so stupid, I was just joking with Michael, I didn't mean to make him mad. I can be such a fucking idiot sometimes.

"Fine! If you can't take a joke, I'll just leave." I was done with their shit, I just wanted my cool friend now anyways.

I stormed out of the room, while looking at all of their faces. They all looked so shocked that I had actually left this time, they didn't know how much their words hurt me. I hadn't thought of cutting since my high school times, when I would get bullied for being "different". I never saw how I was actually different than the others, I just wasn't as attracted to females as the boys.

(Michael's P.O.V)

"YOU KNOW THAT I WAS BEING SERIOUS GOD SOMETIMES YOU'RE SO FUCKING STUPID"

 

Why would I say that to Gavin? He's such a good friend, and I'm sitting here treating him like shit, he deserves better. But why do I have to love him so much? How come when I hear his little accent I can't help but blush, even the way he says my name is so damn cute.

"But Michael.. I'm sorry" He sounded so sad, why did I yell at him? He's nothing but nice to me and I have to be such a fucking jerk to him.

Ray suddenly spoke up, I heard nothing he said since I was concentrating on Gavin and the saddness in his eyes. But he must have said something that made Gavin break.

"Fine! If you can't take a joke, I'll just leave." I could just hear the sadness in his voice, he's never acted like this before.

 

He stormed out of the room, and just left. He's left because of what I did, and I have no way to take it back. I'll just have to follow him, make sure he's okay, make sure he's not doing anything stupid.

"Hey Ray, I'm gonna go check on him, he seemed pretty torn up by this"

"Whatever man, just let me know when you've talked to him."

(Gavin's P.O.V)

 

When I got to the house, I knew where I was going and what I was going to do. I can't belive I'm falling back to my old habits! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I just wish Michael would love me, I just know he never would, not with what he says to me. I reached my bathroom and picked up the box of blades I had kept with me all these years, a couple of them were missing from the old days. I slowly rolled up my long sleeve, still wondering how the boys didn't see that I was wearing one. I didn't want any of them to see the scars, see how ugly I could get. I took the cool blade to my skin, and gently pressed down running it across my skin. I forgot how good this felt, why did I ever stop?

 

I needed to feel the pain, I couldn't stop this time. I looked down, I hadn't realized I went over board this time, there was so many gashes on my arm.

"Fuuck.. Why did I do this" Is all I remember until the worst thing ever happened.

 

Michael burst into my room.

(Michael's P.O.V)

Fuck what the fuck, no he can't do this. I walked in on Gavin, bloody arms, crying. All because of what I said. He looked so pale, like he's about to pass out right there.

"Gav, please, why did you do this?"

"Micheal.. I-I'm sorry. Please don't look at me, let me clean this. Please"

 

Gavin was my best friend, I didn't mean to hurt him like this, I didn't mean to push him too hard. He's my little Gav, my boi, and I fucked it up.

"Gavin, no, let me take care of this, I got you, just please tell me why."

"Mi-coo, it's not because of you, I love you"

What? He loved me? Why did I feel so relieved to hear that, it's like the world was lifted off my shoulders, just the way he said my name made me fall for him more.

"Gavvy, I love you too, we just need to get you cleaned up now."

(Gavin's P.O.V) 

I didn't mean for him to find me like this, I don't want to see him hurt. But when he said he loved me, I actually believed it. He looked so sad to see me like this, I just want him to stay with me forever.

"Gavin, no, let me take care of this, I got you, just please tell me why."

"Mi-coo, it's not because of you, I love you." 

I would get better, he can help, I know he can. He's my little Mogar and I'm his little Gavvy, his boi.

"I love you Micheal, I really do."

"I love you too Gavin, now let's get you all fixed up."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic ever and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, I'm sorry for any bad grammar or anything im really shit with it all. Please tell me what you think, it would mean a lot c:


End file.
